An Access Point in Femto located in a customer's premise may have increased security threats and risks compared to traditional operator equipment, such as physical location, nature of attacks, etc. As such, additional security features and requirements may be placed on these types of equipment, such as performing a platform integrity validation before the access point is allowed to connect to the operator's core network, to start using licensed spectrum, or to provide service to end users. When the platform integrity validation fails, it may be due, e.g., to hardware failure, software failure, or configuration data modification which may be either malicious or accidental in nature. Most failures, except hardware failure, can be recovered through a process called remediation where failed components are replaced through patch or software download from a trusted OAM source. The process of software or patch download that is used primarily for software update may be found in 3GPP standards using BBF's TR-069 mechanism.
However, this current mechanism is used during normal operations of the system, and is not suitable in case of extraordinary events, such as a platform integrity validation failure due to software and/or configuration component failure or modification. Platform integrity validation is the process of checking the integrity, which is a cryptographic hash or cryptographic checksum of component in either binary or ASCII format, of a particular component (e.g. software module, configuration file, etc.) of a platform against a stored reference value. The stored reference value of a component has been previous verified based on successful validation and is stored securely. Without such a recovery procedure for recovery from extraordinary events, the customer premise equipment has to be taken down and brought to operator service center for correction or through local updates/repairs by customer or repair personnel. Additionally, there may be no manner in which to re-download, re-install, re-validate individual components when multiple components fail. Either of the existing technologies make it difficult to recover from a massive recoverable event gracefully and autonomously, and are too cumbersome, require manual intervention, or puts user out of commission for extended period of time.